Talk:Kidsongs: Adventures in Bigglewonderland: Billy's Birthday! (2000)/@comment-68.174.136.60-20150616001719
6th season of 1998 Season 6th (1998/2000-2002) November 1998/December 2000-2002 'Season 5 '''of ''Barney & Friends aired in November 1998. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) 20/20 *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) 7/20 *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) 7/20 Children *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) 8/20 *Keesha (Mera Baker) 8/20 *Robert (Angel Velasco) 8/20 *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) 8/20 *Curtis (Monte Black) 7/20 *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) 7/20 *Ashley (Monet Chandler) 6/20 *Jeff (Austin Ball) 6/20 *Kristen (Sara Hickman) 6/20 *Chip (Lucien Douglas) 5/20 *Emily (Hannah Owens) (debut) 5/20 *Kim (Erica Rhodes) 5/20 *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) (debut) 4/20 *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) 1/20 Adults *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) 4/20 *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) 3/20 Other *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) 20/20 *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) 20/20 *Booker T. Bookworm (Earl Fisher) 4/20 Guest Appearances *The Marching Band Musicians (in Barney's Band) *Riders In The Sky (in Howdy, Friends!) *DeWayne Hambrick (played Old King Cole in A Royal Welcome) *Saint Adeogba (played Aunt Rachel in Aunt Rachel Is Here!) *Renee Micheal (played Ashley and Alissa's Mom in Aunt Rachel Is Here!) Episodes Trivia *This season marks: '''Season 6 '''of Barney & Friends aired from November 1, 1999 to April 14, 2000. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) 20/20 *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Jennifer Romano, Jeff Brooks / Voice: Julie Johnson) 9/20 *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) 9/20 Children *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) 10/20 *Jeff (Austin Ball) 10/20 *Robert (Angel Velasco) 10/20 *Emily (Hannah Owens) 9/20 *Keesha (Mera Baker) 9/20 *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) 9/20 *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) 8/20 *Kim (Erica Rhodes) 5/20 *Jill (Lana Whittington) (debut) 4/20 *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) 4/20 *Chip (Lucien Douglas) 3/20 Adults *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) 5/20 *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) 1/20 Animals *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) 7/20 *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) 6/20 Guest Appearances *Cathy Msingi Jones (played Mee-Ma in Grandparents Are Grand) *Jim Ponds (played Pop-Pop in Grandparents Are Grand) *Sean Sandras (played Perry in Snack Time!) *Nancy Drotning (played Zelda the Zookeeper in Who's Who at the Zoo?) *Barbara Lowin (played Mother Goose in A "Little" Mother Goose) * Noreen Davis (played Officer Thompson in Good Job!) *Lee Burns (played Firefighter Berkeley in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Dale Evans (played Firefighter Vandever in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Summer Selby (played Ms. Crisp in Ready, Set, Go!)﻿ Episodes Trivia *This season marks: **The first season to originally air in two years. **The final appearances of Hannah, Chip, Linda, Stella the Storyteller, The Adventure Screen, and The Barney Bag. Stella returns in The Best of Barney. **The final time Barney is performed by Bob West. David Joyner will continue to perform as the character until his departure in 2002. **The only season to use 3 Barney costumes. **The last season to take place at the school and the treehouse. *Despite the second half of the season airing in 2000, all 20 episodes were filmed and produced by 1999. *Itty Bitty Bugs and Five Kinds of Fun!, along with the home video Barney's Night Before Christmas are the only Season 6 episodes to utilize the Barney costume from Season 5. *Stephen starts wearing glasses this season. *Hannah's ears were pierced this season. *The names on the cubbies in the classroom from left to right are: Chris, Zach, Amy, Jeff, Robert, Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Dennis, Jill/Linda, Emily, and Lauren. Jill and Linda share the same cubby. *Unlike in the previous two seasons, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta appear less often. *Starting in this season, Mera Baker (Keesha) does the fundings for the show. Reruns of Seasons 4 and 5 would use her recording. Barney Doll Closing Shot **The first appearances of Emily and Linda **The last appearance of Booker T. Bookworm **The only season to premiere in one month. *Ashley and Alissa never made an appearance with Emily. *The vocals for the Barney Theme Song were rerecorded, but the instrumental track remained the same from the previous season. *In this season, Marisa Kuers (Hannah) does the fundings for the show.